A Stolen Moment in the Music Room
by chibichibi k
Summary: “If Sue catches us mingling, we’re cooked. She told me if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue’s kids that she would shave my head. And I just can’t rock that look.” - Slash Puck/Kurt - Spoilers for Throwdown!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!!_

**Author's Notes: **This is set during **Throwdown, S01E07,** so beware for some spoilers!! Just something quick I did at school between classes and it was a way to take a break from the Glee story I'm working on that is already at 35 pages long and no where near done!! So enjoy this while I slave away on my other Glee story!!

Enjoy

* * *

_**A Stolen Moment in the Music Room**_

Puck pushed Kurt harder into the music room wall as he went about plundering the gleek's mouth. It had been way too long since he'd had the chance to corner the shorter teen and just devour him. The group separation had been interesting at first and Puck had been all for it until Sue had called Kurt over and in to her group. That had ticked him off and he had only gotten angrier as the Cherrios coach had practically forbidden her group from having any sort of communication with Mr. Schuester's kids.

Kurt returned Puck's all consuming kiss with equal fever and the jock couldn't help but smile at the gleek's eagerness. It was good to know that he hadn't been the only one frustrated by their separation. He buried his hands in Kurt's hair as he took their kiss up a notch. Kurt's comment from their covert jam session earlier that day came back to Puck as he ran his hands through the silky locks.

_"If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked. She told me if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue's kids that she would shave my head. And I just can't rock that look."_

"You know," Puck panted against Kurt's puffy, pink lips as they broke apart. "As much as I love your hair, I think you could totally rock the shaved head look."

Kurt chuckled softly as he ran his hands up and down Puck's back, causing the jock to shudder. "So sorry to disappoint but that is never going to happen, Noah."

Puck ground his hips against Kurt's and drank in the sight as the shorter teen threw his head back in pleasure and arched against him. He loved how Kurt called him Noah, it was so freaking hot. "We'll see about that. After all, Sue should be here soon enough to start setting up for your group's practice. What do you think she's going to do when she finds you "mingling" with me?" Puck thrust brutally against Kurt when he'd said "mingling."

Kurt couldn't contain his moan as Puck rocked against him. "If she shaves my head, you'll be getting nothing from me until every single hair grows back to its rightful length," Kurt threatened. He re-enforced his threat as he slipped a hand between them and gave Puck's straining and rock hard cock a slight squeeze. "I really don't want to have to do that," he paused before breathing the next word sensually into the jock's ear. "Noah."

Puck shuddered as the stimulation to his cock and Kurt's breathy whisper washed over him. God, the kid had a good set of hands. "Fine, fine. I promise I won't let her shave your head. Just... keep – "

But Kurt stopped, his hands coming up to push at Puck's chest. "You got to go if you want to keep that promise, Noah," Kurt whispered.

"What? Why?"

"She's coming."

It took Puck a minute to figure out who Kurt was talking about due to the fact that his brain was still clouded by lust. "How do you know?"

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer, not that he had to once Puck stopped and listened for a moment. It was then that he could hear the cheerleading coach firing insult after insult at the students she passed.

"Shit," Puck cursed. There was no way that they'd both be able to sneak out of the music room without drawing her attention.

"Go," Kurt said as he pushed Puck away from him.

"Nuh-uh, you go. I'll be able to distract her," Puck said.

"How?"

Puck pointed over to the piano where some sheet music was lying. Kurt could just catch the title of the song and knew that it was "Hate on Me."

"But – "

"No buts," Puck said before kissing Kurt quickly and then pushed the short teen to the alternate entrance to the music room. "Go."

Kurt nodded before fleeing and he couldn't help but think that it almost seemed like a scene from a romance novel. The dashing hero sacrifices himself to save the beautiful damsel from the wicked witch. The whole scenario made Kurt laugh, especially when he got a mental image of Puck in tights. He was so amused that he didn't even notice that he had breezed right passed the "wicked witch."

He was just about to turn the corner at the end of the hallway when he heard Sue's screech of rage as she had more than likely just walked in on Puck shredding her sheet music. Kurt made a mental note to go and visit his dashing hero in the dungeon after school.

END


End file.
